


Snapshots

by StrangerStars



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Avenger Sam Wilson, Avengers Family, Background Relationships, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Gwen Stacy is Dead, Healing, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Injuries, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Multi, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter had a crush on Captain America as a kid, Reporter Peter, Serious Injuries, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerStars/pseuds/StrangerStars
Summary: Peter starts using twitter to report on the Avengers during battle. Things quickly get out of hand. Meanwhile, Spider-Man has been missing for three months and people are starting to demand answers. (Also know as Peter's Adventures in Twitter Land)





	1. Chapter 1

Peter made his first twitter account around the same time that Spider-Man stopped being a public menace and started becoming New York's homegrown hero. He had saved a construction worker from falling to his death when his safety harness snapped. He had set the dude back on solid ground and the guy had stuttered out a thank you. 

And then a, "can I get a selfie with you?" 

Peter didn't have any pressing responsibilities like bringing home eggs or beating the shit out of a super-villain, so he had crowded in close and taken a picture. 

The construction worker, who's name was Matt, had grinned so big Peter was certain his face had to be hurting. Matt was taller than him, more rounded too, but after the photo had been taken Matt had flushed and asked, "do you mind if I tweet this?" 

"Go for it." Peter had said and then made note of the guy's username. He stuck around just in time for the guy's phone to start exploding with notifications, before swinging off. 

Later, when he was returning home for the night, he pulled out his phone and made his own account. It took him a while to find a Spider-Man handle that wasn't taken and ended up with @webslingingspidey. He filled out the information with as much sass as possible and then he had retweeted Matt's picture and added, " _thanks for falling for me *winky face*"._

 

* * *

 

It would take a while for people to realize he was actually Spider-Man. Mostly he just retweeted selfies he took with people. Every once in awhile he made comments on other tweets. 

 

* * *

<3Spider-Man<3 @spideyfan

I wonder what Spider-Man does when he's not fighting crime. 

 

ugh @webslingingspidey

@spideyfan Netflix mostly 

 

<3Spider-Man<3 @spideyfan

@webslingingspidey ajdkhfakfhak?! r u real?

 

ugh @webslingingspidey

@spideyfan yep

 

<3Spider-Man<3 @spideyfan

@webslingingspidey !!!!! hi <3

 

Call me Captain @steverogers

Press conference to explain the events of #DCDisaster on Tuesday

 

ugh @webslingingspidey

@steverogers rumor says new avenger? Hmmm? Hmmmmm?

 

ugh @webslingingspidey

@steverogers It's true! #newyorkwelcomesfalcon Are Solider rumors true too?

 

The Voice of Reason @jjjameson 

oh great, another superfreak? @steverogers @betterbirdbro #nomoreavengers

 

ugh @webslingingspidey

@jjjameson Quit being a dick. This city needs all the help it can get. #fuckyesavengers

 

* * *

 

For the most part, Peter just chilled out. It was only after he posted a selfie, hanging upside down from the Brooklyn Bridge, that people really took notice of him. He had to turn off his notifications after that, but he did scroll through them whenever he got the chance. 

The only time he really took twitter by storm was when another conference was held several months after the first, this one actually about the Winter Solider himself. 

Jameson, the insufferable dick, of course commented on it.

 

* * *

 

The Voice of Reason @jjjameson 

Did everyone forget that the #Wintersoldier is a murderer? He should be in prison. 

 

The Voice of Reason @jjjameson 

All the #Avengers belong in prison. They are murderers and

 

The Voice of Reason @jjjameson 

monsters. They destroy this city every week. 

 

The Voice of Reason @jjjameson 

The #Avengers must pay for their crimes. #nomoreavengers #nomoresuperheroes

 

ugh @webslingingspidey

@jjjameson BRAINWASHING. The #WinterSoldier wasn't in control of his actions

 

ugh @webslingingspidey

@jjjameson anymore than Hawkeye was for his during #battleofnewyork

 

ugh @webslingingspidey

@jjjameson the #Avengers protect this city at personal risk.

 

ugh @webslingingspidey

@jjjameson Most of the #Avengers are soldiers

 

ugh @webslingingspidey

@jjjameson including #Wintersoldier who was also a POW

 

ugh @webslingingspidey

@jjjameson if #wintersolider wants to protect this city

 

ugh @webslingingspidey

@jjjameson I'll damn well throw him a welcome party

 

ugh @webslingingspidey

@jjjameson how about bringing Hydra to justice instead

 

ugh @webslingingspidey

@jjjameson of attacking their victims

 

ugh @webslingingspidey

@jjjameson I #standbytheAvengers

 

ugh @webslingingspidey

@jjjameson and I #standbythewintersolider

 

ugh @webslingingspidey

@jjjameson #welcomehomebucky

 

 

Peter wouldn't deny it. He blocked Jameson after that. But not before one last word.  

 

ugh @webslingingspidey

@jjjameson also fuck you

 

Peter's twitter rant got a lot of responses. Peter had to put his phone down after the first ten minutes. A lot of people were with him, and a lot of people were against him. It was making his stomach burn and he had to lie down for a while. He was angry and upset, but he wasn't going to compromise on what he believed. 

The Winter Solider deserved a second chance. Peter liked to think everyone did, if they asked for it. He just hoped the Winter Solider would prove himself worthy of that second chance. 

When Peter finally looked at Twitter, it was to see that Steve Rogers himself had retweeted and replied to several of his tweets.

 

Call me Captain @steverrogers

@webslingingspidey thank you. We #standbyspidey too. 

 

And there, like a shining beacon of light, was a mutual follow from Captain America himself. 

Peter threw himself onto his bed and screamed into his pillow, giving in to the fanboy that resided inside him. It wasn't quiet fulfilling his childhood dream of dating Captain America, but being mutuals on twitter was just as good.

 

* * *

 

New York Police Department @officialNYPD

Massive power outages and power surges reported.

 

New York Police Department @officialNYPD

Electro and Spider-Man sighted at Queens Power Grid

 

New York Police Department @officialNYPD

Remain at home or place of business if possible. Stay off roads. 

 

New York Police Department @officialNYPD

Do not go near Power Grid. Stay off Bridge. Police en route.

 

New York Police Department @officialNYPD

Thirty-nine confirmed injuries. No causalities so far. 

 

New York Police Department @officialNYPD

Power has returned to city. 

 

New York Police Department @officialNYPD

Green Goblin sighted over Power Grid. 

 

New York Police Department @officialNYPD

Extensive damage to Power Grid. Investigating further.

 

New York Police Department @officialNYPD

Maxwell Dillion aka Electro taken into custody.

 

New York Police Department @officialNYPD

Paramedics en route. 

 

New York Police Department @officialNYPD

Harry Osborn aka Green Goblin taken into custody. 

 

New York Police Department @officialNYPD

One confirmed casualty. Victim identified. Family being notified. 

 

New York Police Department @officialNYPD

Spider-Man gave statement to police officer on scene then left. 

 

New York Police Department @officialNYPD

 

Gwen Stacy, 19, daughter of late Captain Stacy, declared DOS. 

 

New York Police Department @officialNYPD 

Further information on #powergridattack can be found here: [link attached]

 

New York Police Department @officialNYPD

#GwenStacy COD to be announced this Wednesday. 

 

New York Police Department @officialNYPD

#GwenStacy COD: Blunt force trauma to head from fall. Dead on impact.

 

New York Police Department @officialNYPD

#GwenStacy's funeral to be held on Sunday. Further information here: [link attached]

 

New York Police Department @officialNYPD

#GreenGoblin to stand trial for #GwenStacy's death and these crimes [link attached]

 

New York Police Department @officialNYPD

#Electro to stand trial for terrorism next month.

 

New York Police Department @officialNYPD

#Green Goblin found guilty of murder and other accused crimes.

 

New York Police Department @officialNYPD

#Electro found guilty of terrorism. 

 

* * *

 

<3Spider-Man<3 @spideyfan

@webslingingspidey are you okay?

 

Call me Captain @steverogers

@webslingingspidey you alright, buddy?

 

Dr. Banner @notthatkindofdoctor

@webslingingspidey Stop by the tower if you need medical attention

 

Hella Iron Man @hellyesimironman

@webslingingspidey I have a gift for you. Swing by some time. 

 

Hella Iron Man @hellyesimironman

@webslingingspidey A GREAT gift. 

 

Hella Iron Man @hellyesimironman

@webslingingspidey Okay two GIFTS

 

Hella Iron Man @hellyesimironman

@webslingingspidey is ignoring me @PepperPotts

 

CEO of Stark @pepperpotts

@hellyesimironman Tony give him some space

 

CEO of Stark @pepperpotts

@hellyesimironman he'll come around if he wants to

 

Hella Iron Man @hellyesimironman

@webslingingspidey THREE GIFTS

 

Call me Captain @steverogers

@webslingingspidey if you need someone to talk to we're here

 

* * *

 

<3Spider-Man<3 @spideyfan

@webslingingspidey where have you been?

 

<3Spider-Man<3 @spideyfan

@webslingingspidey please just tell us you're alive

 

<3Spider-Man<3 @spideyfan

We need to #findspiderman. 

 

<3Spider-Man<3 @spideyfan

Not sure if declaring @webslingingspider missing is the way to go

 

<3Spider-Man<3 @spideyfan

But if it'll get him I suppose we have to 

 

* * *

 

New York Police Department @officialNYPD

Due to protests and petitions an investigation

 

New York Police Department @officialNYPD

into #spidermansdisappearance will be opened

 

New York Police Department @officialNYPD

Spider-Man declared missing after three month absence.

 

* * *

 

Call Me Captain @steverogers

@webslingingspidey take your time. Come back when you're ready. 

 

* * *

 

Peter deactivated his twitter.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was on his way home from an interview in Manhattan when the attacked started. Aunt May had begged him to start looking into college, even though they really couldn't afford it. She just wanted him to get out of the house for something other than going to see Gwen.

"Please, Peter," Aunt May had asked, taking his hands across the table. 

Peter had caved. He had let her help him fill out applications, hoping to get in for the fall semester. He hadn't really put much thought into college, not after having become Spider-Man. Before then only in passing. He had planned on going for one science major or another. His father's research wasn't difficult to understand and Peter had actually shown some talent in the field of chemical engineering, though his real passion lay with electrical engineering. 

Of course he had always loved photography, had even pursued it out of high school. But... He had burned several bridges when he just quit showing up at the Bugle. Peter didn't know what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. He didn't even like to think about it. His aunt had insisted though. 

He was just leaving Central Station, backpack pulled tight over his shoulder and phone in hand. He was letting his Aunt know he had made it to Manhattan and was going to grab some lunch before going to his interview. He stepped out onto the street and his senses started buzzing. He looked up and the sky was full of ships, all different shapes and colors. They were hurtling towards the ground like meteorites, flames streaming behind them. 

Peter stepped back into the station just as they started striking the ground. 

* * *

 

The ships belonged to aliens. _Of course._ Peter pressed himself up against the windows, along with dozens of other people. The aliens were emerging from the ships, all squishy tentacles and shaky limbs. They were making an ungodly racket, like they were screaming. Peter's ears ached from the sound and his head as going fuzzy from the buzzing. 

Why did friendly aliens never come to earth? Were they on the wrong side of the universal railroad track or something?

The person next to them shifted, pulling out their phone. Peter caught sight of their background which was Captain America's shield. They opened up twitter and started typing rapidly. 

The person standing behind the two of them leaned forward and demanded, "is this really the time for that?" It was in a tone of voice that usually came accompanied with a sniff and, " _teenagers_."

"Tweeting this." They said, not slowing at all. Once the tweet was out, they finally looked up and glared the guy down. "I have friends on their way to meet me and I don't want them getting caught in this shit." 

And they were right about the shit part. It took the Avengers less than five minutes to arrive on scene, probably having been alerted when the ships entered orbit. Captain America approached the aliens and started talking in a soothing tone, his voice carrying well enough in the worried silence that had fallen over New York. 

Whatever he said apparently didn't go over well, if the aliens surging forward and chunking him bodily across the road was any indication. 

Peter rushed towards the door and froze with his hand on the knob. He stared, wide eyed at his bare, then looked back out to the road, where the fight was truly starting. 

There was nothing he could do. 

In his pocket, his phone started to ring. 

* * *

 

Later he'd stare down at his phone and think about closing his brand new account, the one that he had made spur of the moment. He wouldn't, but he did think about it. He'd groan at the username and berate himself, because what was he thinking. 

Seriously, what was he thinking? 

But that was later. 

* * *

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

Avengers fighting at Central Station. 

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

Moving towards the Chrysler building. 

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

Chrysler building now missing pointy part.

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

And front window.

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

@steverogers dick punched an alien. Alien punched back. 

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

Alien no longer has dick. Or head. Or body in general. #thanksbucky #yikes #overkill

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

@betterbirdbro's wings clipped. Alive but grounded. 

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

Chrysler building has Thor shaped hole. 

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

And a Hulk hole.  

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

Whoops there goes @hellyesimironman #quitblowingholesinbuilding

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

Aliens getting merging into mega alien. 

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

Mega alien heading back to central station.

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

Mega alien passing central station.

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

Mega Alien at Times Square.

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

@blackwidow7_7 just kicked alien in the face #badass 

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

@notthatkindofdoctor threw @steverogers at alien.

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

Alien just hit a home run and @steverogers is out of here.

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

@number1birddude shot alien. Alien is pissed.

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

Holy shit arrow blew up. Alien's in pieces. 

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

Time for a party #awesomeavengers

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

Spoke too soon. Exploded alien now really small aliens. 

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

@dontmakemepunchyou and @blackwidow7_7 doing some freaky assassin gun magic 

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

Aliens getting fucked up. 

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

Thor is back. 

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

So lightning does strike twice. 

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

Or thirty times. 

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

Serious storm damage in Times Square but aliens are definitely gone. 

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

Okay NOW I can say the battle is over. 

 

Peter Parkour @peterparkour

[Image attached]

* * *

 Peter squinted down at the picture, studying it for a second. It was a little blurry, considering all he had was his phone and he was a good hundred feet away. Even so, it was pretty obvious that the Avengers were all standing around in the wreckage of another alien attack. The Hulk had shrunk back down to Dr. Banner and was being swaddled in a blanket that had magically appeared from nowhere. Hawkeye and Falcon were high-fiving, while Black Widow sat on the hood of a car, a bloody cloth pressed against her temple, a sharp smile on her face. Iron Man was just landing and Captain America had his arm thrown over the Winter Solider's shoulder, while Thor crouched down to nudge one of the alien's with his hammer.

They were all battered and the whole area around them was a total wreck. There were massive holes and chunks of pavement scattered across the road, scorch marks marring where the lightning had hit. Smoke was wavering around them, clearing as the flames died away. There were a lot of dead aliens. They looked nothing like the aliens from the Battle of New York, all small and gray, but they were aliens nevertheless. 

Peter looked up from his phone. The moment was gone, the Avengers already moving again. Peter heard one of them laugh from where he sat crouched on a fire escape. They were already trudging down the road, heading to wherever they went after a battle. Peter was tempted to follow, to see them when the superhero persona started to fall away and reveal those underneath. 

Peter didn't though. He wasn't sure why he had kept pace with them for the whole of the battle anyway. He should have followed the crowd as they fled, not the Avengers as they tore through the city. He should have stayed away from the fight, far out of the way of the Avengers. It wasn't like he had done anything but spectate. He couldn't do anything even if he wanted to. He didn't even have his-

Peter shoved his phone back in his pocket and climbed down the fire escape. People would be returning soon and he didn't want anyone seeing him jumping along the rooftops. Now that the battle was over, there were people who could actually see him. Peter turned and headed back for Grand Central Station. 

It took him an hour to remember his interview. 

* * *

 

He didn't think it'd happen again. 

It did. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has actually been sitting in my drafts for months, I just forgot to post it. So sorry for the long wait everyone and thanks for all the comments and kudos. <3

**Author's Note:**

> This was just going to be Peter taking pictures of the Avengers for the Bugle, then him taking them for like a blog or something, then it became him using twitter as Spider-Man to connect with people and then as Peter Parker to report on the Avengers' battles. I got kinda carried away after that, lol. There will definitely be more interaction between Peter and the Avengers in next chapter, as well as Peter getting into all kinds of trouble. 
> 
> Spideyfan is Flash Thompson, because I found the idea too enjoyable. (Also, Peter's twitter username is going to be Peter Parkour. Because I couldn't stop laughing when I thought about it.)
> 
> Anyway, feedback is great! <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Web Slinger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045180) by [Sheep_Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheep_Demon/pseuds/Sheep_Demon)




End file.
